


even the best fall down sometimes

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s silence as Marc just looks at Hank; Hank who looks so tired and beaten down and all Marc wants to do is wrap him up in his arms and hold him forever.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hank clears his throat.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You know you have a key."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	even the best fall down sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's home opener sucked. This is an attempt at fix it fic. Born from a chat conversation between myself and [Ras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever) because we like to torment each other with all of our endgame Hank/Marc feelings.
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from "Collide" by Howie Day.

It’s a shitty game, a shitty way to start off their season at home but there’s nothing to be done about it. All they can do is move on, press harder in the next game. Just _fight_ for the win.

They all leave slowly, one by one filtering out of the locker room and into the dark of the city at night.

Some of them try to get in a word with Hank before they go. No one but Cam gets an acknowledgement of being heard.

Marc knows better than to try. He just hangs back, watches Hank carefully while drying off from the shower and slipping back into his suit. He watches as Hank dresses, puts his ear buds in and walks out of the locker room without a single word.

The entire scene makes Marc chew at his lip, fiddling with his shirt buttons until McDonagh comes up to him and touches his arm.

"Are you going over to Hank’s?"

It’s a subtle way for Mac to ask if he needs to step up on his new captaincy duties and reach out to Hank. Marc makes his decision then, nodding.

"Yeah. I’ll let you know if he needs anything."

Mac smiles — it’s a little sad — and squeezes Marc’s arm.

"I don’t think I can give him anything better than you can."

And with that, Marc is left alone.

He takes a deep breath before heading out. One destination in mind for tonight.

//

Marc almost feels stupid, just standing in front of Hank’s door. He’s gnawed down his bottom lip, shifting his weight from foot to foot before finally knocking lightly.

A minute or two passes before the door opens.

There’s silence as Marc just looks at Hank; Hank who looks so tired and beaten down and all Marc wants to do is wrap him up in his arms and hold him forever.

Hank clears his throat.

"You know you have a key."

Marc shrugs. 

"I know, but I wanted you to have the option of shutting the door in my face."

Hank smiles sadly, tiredly. Then reaches out to pull Marc inside by the hand.

Marc goes willingly, ready to go wherever Hank wants to take him.

//

They end up in the bathroom. Hank leaning over to turn the water on and plug up the tap to let the bathtub fill with warm water.

Marc reaches over to gently pull Hank’s shirt off, then his pants and boxers. He lightly kisses Hank’s shoulder before shedding his own clothes and slipping into the bath first once it’s ready.

The water is warm, soothing on sore muscles and Marc reaches up to take Hank’s hand and gently tug him into the tub. 

Hank settles between Marc’s legs, back against Marc’s chest and after a moment, he lets his head fall back to rest against Marc’s shoulder.

Marc reaches with his left hand for Hank’s, lacing their fingers together and just breathes. He moves his right hand over Hank’s body. Gently, lightly, just skimming up over Hank’s ribs to his chest; letting Hank know that Marc has him, that Marc isn’t going to let him fall.

He keeps his touches light but firm, nosing against Hank’s temple and doesn’t say a word.

Neither of them needs to speak for now. They both know that tonight was just…. shitty. Nothing can change it, nothing could have been done. It was a bad night, but they’re both here now. Together.

It takes time before Hank is able to just let the tension go and when he does, Marc feels it. He feels the way that Hank relaxes further back against him, can feel the silent _thank you_ in the way Hank squeezes his hand.

Marc kisses the back of Hank’s head, acknowledging the thanks, and runs his thumb of Hank’s. It’s a repetitive motion, one meant to soothe. He thinks it does.

//

They’ve been in the tub for nearly an hour now, and eventually Hank clears his throat.

"We should get out now. Water’s cold."

Hank’s hand tightens against Marc’s, as if he doesn’t want to let go. Marc understands. Marc _knows_ Hank. 

So he doesn’t let go of Hank’s hand as they get out of the tub, only breaking the contact to grab a towel and starts to dry Hank off. He goes slow with it, brushing the towel over Hank’s body and presses a kiss here and there to skin as he dries it off.

When he’s done, he takes the towel and carefully wraps it around Hank; gently, caring, secure. He wraps his own towel a bit haphazardly around his waist, then takes Hank’s hand again and leads them to the bedroom.

He’s been here enough times to know exactly where Hank keeps everything, and goes to grab the most comfortable pajamas that Hank owns; he’s unsure of whether tonight is one in which Hank wants something more. For now, his desire is just to keep Hank comfortable, get him in bed and feeling warm.

Once Hank is dressed he goes to the bed and watches Marc pull on a pair of old, faded sweatpants. The moment Marc crawls onto bed next to him, Hank moves up against him; head resting against Marc’s chest, a hand curled against Marc’s hip and he just _breathes_.

Marc curls himself around Hank, wanting to cover him as much as possible; to hold Hank close, make him feel safe, protected. The way he wasn’t during the game.

The contact makes Hank melt further; he presses closer into Marc, holding tight and takes a deep breath before mumbling out a soft, “thank you.”

A kiss is pressed to Marc’s chest, above his heart.

Marc makes a quiet noise at the kiss, running his fingers through Hank’s hair softly, rubbing at his scalp at intervals.

"Always. Whenever you need me, I’m always going to be here for you."

He kisses the top of Hank’s head and pulls him closer, holding him tighter, feeling the need to protect growing even stronger.

Hank starts to shift after a while, moving to hook a leg over Marc’s waist to straddle him and pushes up to press his mouth firmly to Marc’s. The kiss is firm, sound and Marc can taste it when Hank mumbles, “ _I love you_ ”, against his lips.

Hank moves again, tucking his face against Marc’s neck and Marc knows by the way that Hank’s body is relaxed that sleep is going to take over soon.

He cups the back of Hank’s neck, squeezing lightly.

"I love you, too." He presses a kiss to Hank’s temple. "So much."

Hank makes a soft noise, fingers lightly pressing to Marc’s side.

Marc makes a shushing sound, running his fingers down Hank’s spine and slowly, ever so slowly, feels it as Hank drifts off to sleep against him.

He presses another kiss to Hank’s hair, watching the steady rise and fall of Hank’s body as he breathes.

Eventually, Marc’s eyes begin to droop and he hates how tired he is when all he wants is to stay up and watch Hank, to make sure Hank stays warm and safe.

His body wins over, in the end.

But he knows — deep down, he knows — that he’s done right by Hank tonight.

And he’ll continue to do so for every night to come.


End file.
